bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Big Hero 6 (comic team)
Big Hero 6 is a superhero organization based in Japan, appearing in a series of comics published by Marvel Comics, as well as guest appearances in other titles. History When the Japanese government wanted a team of state-sanctioned superheroes at their disposal, a top-secret consortium of politicians and business entities known as the Giri was formed to recruit and train potential superhuman operatives for "Big Hero 6". Despite reservations by some members of the Giri, Silver Samurai, a freelance ronin and former bodyguard of the terrorist Viper, was appointed as field commander. Secret agent Honey Lemon, inventor of the nanotechnology-based Power Purse from which she could access any object, was also recruited for the team. The tough-talking Go-Go Tomago, able to transubstantiate her body into a fiery force blast by uttering her code name, was released from prison on the condition that she serve on the team. The Machiavellian bureaucrat known only as Mr. Oshima was appointed as the Giri's spokesperson and coordinated Big Hero 6's activities. Government scientists next identified 13-year-old boy genius Hiro Takachiho as a potential operative. Unimpressed with the Silver Samurai, Hiro declined joining the team until his mother was kidnapped by the Everwraith, the astral embodiment of all those killed in the 1945 nuclear attacks on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Joined by Baymax, a synthetic bodyguard capable of synthforming into a robotic dragon that was created by Hiro using the brain engrams of his dead father, Hiro reluctantly joined forces with Big Hero 6 to prevent Everwraith from slaughtering millions in downtown Tokyo. During the battle, Big Hero 6 was joined by Sunfire, Japan's premier superhero and a mutant with the ability to super-heat matter into plasma, who was instrumental in the Everwraith's defeat. Soon after, Big Hero 6 moved their headquarters from Tokyo's Giri Office Building to Osaka's Cool World Amusement Park, where they were attacked by X the Unknowable, a monster born from a child's drawings that could transform its atomic structure into any form and shape imaginable. With the help of Alpha Flight, Big Hero 6 destroyed X the Unknowable in the fires of Mount Fuji. Afterwards, Big Hero 6 continued to protect Japan from all threats, such as when the team rescued Tokyo residents form a freak blizzard caused by the Crimson Cowl and her Masters of Evil. Eventually, Sunfire left Big Hero 6 so that he could work at Charles Xavier's X-Corporation office in Mumbai, India. Similarly, Silver Samurai was seemingly slain in an altercation with the assassin Elektra in Iraq. With the two most experienced members of Big Hero 6 gone, Hiro became the team's new leader. Big Hero 6's new headquarters, the "Six Building", were then under attack by Deadline, one of Sunfire's former enemies who returned to recreate the Doomsday Device which Sunfire had previously destroyed. Due to the lack of members, Big Hero 6 was overwhelmed but Honey Lemon managed to escape through her Power Purse. She then met Lumina, a princess from a different planet in the Microverse, and after helping free her homeworld of Coronar from a cult titled "Scions of the Azure Flame", both returned and saw that Deadline had taken over. Lumina however had similar solar-based powers to Sunfire, so she managed to defeat Deadline with them. Following this, Hiro upgraded security on their base and locked up the Doomsday Device. Lumina also joined Big Hero 6, filling Sunfire's spot, and going under the name of "Sunpyre" in honor of Leyu Yoshida, Sunfire's deceased sister. Their new sixth member would be the enigmatic Ebon Samurai, who was a former policeman that had been murdered by Silver Samurai but came back to life thanks to a deal with Amatsu-Mikaboshi and was controlled by a shinma demon. Ebon Samurai attacked Big Hero 6's base upon learning that they were affiliated with Silver Samurai, but after being told that Silver Samurai was dead, joined the team as he believed he had no other purpose. Later, the new Big Hero 6 fell victim of a mind-control device implanted within Baymax. Traveling to Canada, the mind-controlled superheroes attacked a new incarnation of Alpha Flight at Ontario's Pukaskwa National Park. After a brief battle, the mind-control device was short-circuited and Alpha Flight get into a time-travel adventure, ending with them returning to their fight with Big Hero 6. Both teams however parted as friends, with Big Hero 6 returning to Japan to seek out the parties responsible for their mind control. At some point, the team also fought a villain named Kuro Gaki and confiscated his adhesive guns. Shortly after passage of the U.S. Superhuman Registration Act (SHRA), Big Hero 6 and several other Japanese superheroes publicly announced their decision to cooperate with the Japanese Department of Supernatural Sciences (JDSS) and the Exotic Assets Division of the Ministry of Defense to police Japan's growing superhuman population more effectively. Ebon Samurai soon learned that Silver Samurai still lived, and left the team to pursue him and attempt killing him so that his soul could finally rest. Sunpyre also received notice that the Azure Flame had regrouped and again attacked Coronar, so she was forced to go back to her planet, promising that one day she'd return to Big Hero 6. Months later, Lumina returned disappointed to the Six Building as she was unable to defeat the Azure Flame by herself. Ebon Samurai also found out that Silver Samurai was appointed as a guard for Japan's Prime Minister, and murdering him at that time would be considered treason to his nation. He returned to the base the same night than Sunpyre, hoping that his teammates would help him contain the demon within him instead. Besides Sunpyre and Ebon Samurai, the base was empty that night, so both simply comforted each other upon hearing their stories but soon saw that Deadline had come back once again to take his Doomsday Device. Deadline explained his plan and Lumina believed it was righteous, so she attacked Ebon Samurai while Deadline turned his machine on. At that moment, Ebon Samurai was taken over by the shinma demon, so he violently attacked Deadline, cutting off his hand and destroying the machine until Sunpyre helped him regain control, preventing him from killing Deadline. Both captured Deadline with Kuro Gaki's gun and left him to be arrested by the rest of the team, and both decided to part ways with the team to free Coronar, reasoning that Big Hero 6 had probably found two new members to take their spot anyway. Meanwhile, Hiro and the rest had found a new recruit, the mutant chef Wasabi No-Ginger. The team was relocated again, now to the Giri Institute in Tokyo. One day, Hiro noticed an U.F.O. crash in New York's coast, and became interested in this. At the same time, another villain calling herself Badgal was gathering dangerous artifacts, and sent out Whiplash, Brute and Gunsmith to attack Hiro's school as a distraction while some of her other minions stole another of the artifacts from a nearby bank. Wasabi was given a surprise test by Go-Go and Honey Lemon, then had lunch with them and the "invaders" who attacked him. Baymax saw the trio of villains attacking Hiro's school, so he called the team to fight them. After their defeat, the team was sent to New York with Furi Wamu, where they met Big Hero 6's last member, Fred, and protected Keigi Iosama and Marys Iosama all while enrolling Southport High School to remain undercover. They later defeated Badgal twice and found the spaceship which Hiro had detected earlier, helping to fix it and allowing its alien inhabitants to leave Earth. Though Big Hero 6 was captured by American authorities for all this, Furi Wamu struck a deal that let them return to Japan. During the "Ends of the Earth" storyline, Doctor Octopus made the world believe he had reformed and intended to do good before his death, and he turned everyone against Spider-Man by claiming he was evil for trying to stop him. In reality, Octopus plotted to set the world on fire by destroying the ozone layer, thinking this would make the world to remember him forever. The Avengers are also beaten by the Sinister Six, so Spider-Man, Black Widow and Silver Sable call heroes from different countries (including Big Hero 6) to help defeat Octopus. Big Hero 6 and other heroes such as Titanium Man and Union Jack set out to destroy Octopus' missile launch bases around the world. After succeeding, Big Hero 6 return to Japan to destroy the last missile and confront Doctor Octopus' Octobots. They however find out that the Everwraith had also returned and allied with Doc Ock to fulfill his plan, so Big Hero 6 face the villain once more. With the help of Mr. Oshima and Furi Wamu they are victorious against Everwraith, who is later captured by Giri, and destroy Octopus' last missile which allows Spider-Man to eventually defeat him. Although their roster has seen many changes, Big Hero 6's mission remains the same: defend their island-nation of Japan from threats both great and small. Category:Organizations Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel)